The Dark Circus
by Elizabeth Edwards
Summary: Fanfic basado en Dark Wood Circus ¿Alguien podría ayudar a aquellas criaturas cruelmente exhibidas en aquel circo? ¿Podrán escapar de su su destino?...
1. Capítulo 1: ¡Welcome to The Dark Circus!

(¡Hola! Bueno, esta es la primera vez que publico un fanfic. Basado en "Dark Woood Circus". Final alternativo.)

_**Los personajes de vocaloid no me pertenecen ni la canción, todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores a quienes agradezco. Yo sólo tomé la idea y los personajes prestados.**_

Recibió con una cara de no entender lo que sucedía el extraño folleto que se le fue entregado, tenía muchos dibujos de flores en blanco y negro, bastante detallado en su opinión. Aquel pedazo de papel al observarlo le produjo una sensación agradable y a la vez de curiosidad. La chica que se lo había entregado era muy pequeña y vestía de rojo, quiso buscarla entre la multitud, pero la perdió de vista.

Siguió mirando el papel, quieta y muy concentrada. Comenzaba a sentirse mareada entre tantas personas, las voces que escuchaba se mezclaban entre ellas, creando murmullos desagradables. Intentó caminar, pero cada paso que daba producía en ella aún más desconcierto, todo giraba ante sus ojos y los murmullos se convertían en risas que se burlaban de su estado, risas aterradoras y molestas. Sentía que caía, pero no llegaba nunca al suelo. Pasó unos interminables segundos cayendo, pero al volver en sí, seguía en el mismo lugar de pie.

Preocupada por aquella experiencia anormal, decidió ponerse en marcha para regresar a casa, pero sus piernas no le respondían, la desesperación no se hizo esperar, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con ella?

Al cabo de unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, volvió a tomar el control de su cuerpo, volvió a observar el papel que seguía en sus manos, lo volteó y notó el dibujo de un gran circo en él. Sonrió y nuevamente una sensación agradable la inundó, pasó sus dedos sobre el dibujo en un acto completamente involuntario.

Toda su atención se centró en aquel insignificante papel, como si supiera que este escondía algo más. Era más que una hoja. Mucho más que eso. Una melodía comenzó a escucharse de la nada, surgía de quién sabe dónde y comenzaba a tomar fuerza, la suficiente como para hacer que llegara a los oídos de ella, pero de nadie más. Aquella melodía sólo tenía como meta captar su atención, la de una sola persona, la de su presa.

Miró a sus costados y notó su soledad. Sólo quedaba una persona frente a ella, era la pequeña que le había dado el folleto, esta sonrió de forma tierna y emitió una pequeña risita. Nuevamente cometió un acto involuntario, seguirla. Aunque realmente no tenía ganas de oponerse a hacerlo, de todas formas quería hacerlo, ¿Por qué? Mera curiosidad y extrañeza.

El andar de ambas iba en dirección al bosque, pero al llegar ahí, la niña pequeña desapareció, la melodía en todo este trascurso de hechos no había dejado de escucharse, y cada vez se oía con mayor claridad. Aquel ritmo la hipnotizaba, producía en ella una mezcla de sensaciones y la controlaba completamente. Es así como caminó casi conociendo su destino.

Se detuvo al llegar a las profundidades del bosque, ante ella había una enorme carpa de circo, aún más alta que todos los árboles de ahí, de colores desteñidos pero aún así no parecía ser vieja. Era iluminada por unas débiles luces de colores que colgaban desde la cima de la carpa. Observó los árboles y creyó ver que uno de estos se había movido. Levantó su rostro y al hacerlo descubrió una chica aún más alta que la carpa. Vestía de un color negro azulado, con ropas de hombre, sus cabellos eran de un color blanco total, usaba un sombrero de copa y era poseedora de unos profundos ojos negros. Al otro lado había otra chica con un vestido verde oscuro, con cabellos de oro, pero de igual tamaño y color de ojos. Ambas parecían no advertir la presencia de una "invitada" hasta que esta, asombrada ante lo que veía, dio un paso que quebró una pequeña rama. Las jóvenes al verla sonrieron, estiraron sus brazos, entrelazaron sus dedos y se acercaron para luego tomarse a forma de prepararse para bailar. Y así fue, bailaron alrededor de la carpa con lentitud y delicadeza, sus cuerpos altísimos se movían con la agilidad de una pluma mecida por una brisa de verano, se dejaban llevar por el son de la melodía extraña, que ahora causaba una sensación de melancolía en la única espectadora.

Por su mente no pasaba nada, tan sólo sentía una opresión en su pecho al ver tal espectáculo. Cuando ambas dejaron de bailar, la de cabellos de oro, tenía una expresión que denotaba una profunda tristeza, su acompañante de cabello blanco la abrazó de manera protectora, al separarse, unieron sus manos se agacharon y sonrieron ampliamente.

-_Welcome to The Dark Circus._- dijeron al unísono.

Hicieron una seña con sus manos para darle la bienvenida y mostrarle la entrada…


	2. Capítulo 2: Una princesa deformada

Durante un momento vaciló sobre entrar o no en aquella carpa, pero algo le dio un pequeño "empujón" lo que no le dio tiempo para pensar. Parecía estar caminando por un pasillo oscuro, bastante largo en su opinión, volteó para mirar la salida y asegurarse, pero ya no había nada tras ella. No podía retroceder, su cuerpo se lo impedía, por lo que no tuvo más opción que seguir adelante. Caminó en la completa oscuridad, pero sin sentir temor alguno. Un olor putrefacto entró por su nariz, un olor a carne o frutas descompuestas y otro hedor totalmente indescriptible, aún así no detuvo su andar, que luego fue acompañado por risas, lamentos y… gruñidos.

Cientos de luces se encendieron alrededor de la carpa, iluminaban pobremente aquel lugar, pero en el centro había una luz más poderosa. Quedó ante sus ojos el escenario, era bastante pobre a simple vista, una especie de cuadrado espacioso de madera, separado del suelo casi 1 metro, habían unas escaleras viejas y sucias, y a los costados del pobre escenario, habían galerías con un par de asientos en buen estado y todos los demás completamente destruidos.

Por todo el escenario se veían cáscaras de frutas podridas, flores secas, piedras, huesos ly algo que parecía ser sangre. Esa mezcla de basura le dio algo de repulsión y miedo. ¿Qué había pasado ahí? No quiso responder a su propia pregunta.

A pesar que estaba realmente asustada en ese lugar y no deseaba ver más, no tenía más camino que tomar una puerta muy pequeña que estaba bajo el escenario, la abrió con cierta dificultad, al hacerlo agachó la cabeza y entró. El techo debía ser de menos de un metro, ya que eso es lo que medía el escenario, pero al entrar, el techo era tan alto como el de la carpa. La puerta se cerró de un golpe que la hizo sobresaltarse, se giró y la puerta había desaparecido tal como la entrada al circo. ¿En qué dónde se estaba metiendo? Se preguntaba constantemente.

El lugar al que llegó era completamente de madera, pero una madera muy oscura, casi llegando a alcanzar el negro, las paredes parecían húmedas y tenían ese olor, el suelo era negro. Jamás había visto madera negra. Dio pasos inseguros en aquel lugar.

Un sonido iba en aumento y a los pocos segundos pudo reconocer que era la voz de alguien. Una chica, ¿Otra persona en aquel lugar? Era un sonido suave, delicado, sutil, lleno de una belleza indescriptible. Tuvo el privilegio de oírle unos minutos y si es que este no hubiese cesado, habría podido apreciarlo por horas. En cambio, se escuchó un sollozo que sintió que le afectaba en su ánimo.

Se acercó para ver de dónde provenía, llegó hasta una jaula enorme, pero debido a la pobreza de la luz, no alcazaba a divisar lo que estaba en el otro extremo, se desplazó de a poco, pudo ver a alguien dentro de la jaula, pero estaba de espalda, siguió acercándose para poder ver su rostro, pero esta lo evitaba, dándole la espalda. Alcanzó a ver que usaba un vestido café y tenía un largo cabello que llevaba suelto, aquella era la chica que había estado cantando. Un olor muy fuerte se sintió, aunque simplemente no pudo descifrar de qué se trataba. La criatura al sentir que la persona que lo observaba no se iba, volteó para mostrarse ante ella. Poseía una piel pálida, un rostro delgado, ojos apagados y facciones delicadas. Era bastante hermosa, en sus mejillas tenía dibujadas cientos de flores pequeñas. Su vestido rosa desteñido, tenía unas flores azules adheridas.

-¿Te he asustado?- preguntó en voz muy baja, fijando sus ojos en la chica con una expresión extraña.

La miró un poco más detenidamente, los brazos de ella se afirmaban de los barrotes de la jaula. Notó que el voluptuoso vestido era para ocultar algo… Unas patas de algo parecido a un venado o un caballo, no distinguía bien por la oscuridad del lugar. Al notar que la chica había fijado la vista en sus extremidades, ocultó su rostro, como si sintiera vergüenza.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó sin ningún rastro de enojo, sino más bien de tristeza- sé que no es agradable a la vista…

Estaba impactada y no podía reaccionar, o quizá sí, pero en realidad no sabía cómo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? "Tan sólo es un mal sueño." Intentó convencerse, pero todo lo que veía y sentía en ese momento era tan real por desgracia.

-Quisiera salir de este circo… me pregunto cómo pudiste entrar. Sabes, las risas del público duelen- miró de reojo a la chica en libertad- ¡Oh, por favor no me mires más! Preferiría morir, pero no en este horrible lugar.

Al oír aquellas palabras su corazón se estremeció profundamente, aquella chica que miraba no era para nada horrible, tan sólo estaba dañada. Se acercó mucho a la reja y acarició una de sus manos que estaban completamente frías.

-¿Hay alguna forma de sacarte de acá?, realmente… quisiera poder ayudarte.

Al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de alguien, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se pusiera en su rostro, sus ojos brillaron con una esperanza muy pequeña, pero no por eso podía ignorarla. En el fondo de su corazón la idea de poder escapar siempre era latente pero a su vez, no deseaba que una joven como aquella intentara algo peligroso.

-Tan sólo escapa de acá- sus ojos eran suplicantes- vete de acá antes que "él" te encuentre, si lo hace, te hará parte del circo. ¿Ves todas mis flores? Esas son dibujos para tapar mis heridas, cada vez que intento escapar, consigo unas nuevas.

-¿Parte del circo? ¿Hay más personas en este lugar?

-Sí- dudó por unos segundos- pero uno de ellos, ya está dejando de ser humano… Y los otros dos, son las estrellas principales de este lugar.

Hablaba con una voz que poseía melancolía, había estado sonriendo al nombrarlos. Ellos eran el único apoyo que tenía en aquel lugar, a pesar de todo, entre ellos mismos eran capaz de mantenerse bien, no felices, pero tampoco tristes. Debía admitirlo, a pesar de estar ahí, había podido sonreír gracias a la compañía de los demás. La chica miró una inscripción que estaba en la jaula "Una princesa deforme."

Se escuchó un ruido más allá de la jaula que tenía en frente. "La princesa" apuntó de donde provenía el ruido…

(Disculpen la extensión de este capítulo, espero que les esté gustando la historia y también no herir su sensibilidad con algunos diálogos, es una historia algo cruel, por eso mismo la clasifiqué como drama/horror.)


	3. Capítulo 3: La bestia

(Advertencia: Este capítulo puede contener un diálogo que se puede ser tomado como cruel para algunas personas.)

La joven se acercó hasta el lugar en donde el ruido nacía. Había una jaula vacía aparentemente, tan oscura como la primera, pero por alguna razón esta le daba una mala impresión. Se acercó con precaución para mirar, algo que se golpeó contra la reja, provocando que su corazón se acelerara.

Era un chico que vestía algo que parecía casi una camisa de fuerza azul, en su cuello había un collar y una cadena que lo mantenía amarrado. Se quiso ver a la chica a menor distancia pero su cadena lo impidió. Ella se alejó de aquella jaula con algo de miedo, intentando calmar su corazón. Sobre la reja decía "La bestia", en el suelo de aquella jaula había un par de huesos y un olor bastante asqueroso. En los ojos de la criatura encerrada se reflejaban gritos que pedían ayuda.

-D-dis-disculpa por…a-sustarte.

Su voz era algo forzosa, le costaba articular las palabras, por lo que hablaba entrecortado, pero se tomaba su tiempo para terminar las frases.

-No te preocupes-respondió algo más tranquila.- ¿Comer en frío?

-Soy… la bestia… carne en frío… porque e-está muerta.-respondió haciendo un rostro de desesperación. Yo antes… era humano… y ahora un caníbal… pero n-no porque yo lo el-elegí…

-¡Oh por dios!- retrocedió de la jaula entendiendo el por qué del mal olor y los huesos.

La bestia estiró uno de sus brazos fuera de la jaula, dejando ver una piel de tono azulado y gris, con algunas flores. La primera lágrima de terror corrió por el rostro de la niña, mirando de manera compasiva al encerrado. ¿Qué clase de atrocidades ocurrían ahí? ¿Quién era capaz de causarles tales sufrimientos?

-E…escapa de este lugar- la voz se apagaba entre la inmensidad del lugar.

-¡Quiero ayudarlos!- exclamó con una voz temblorosa.

Si eran parte de un circo, quiere decir que había un público en aquel lugar. ¿Quién sería espectador de aquellas crueldades? Las condiciones en ese lugar eran mucho más que inhumanas. Sus piernas temblaban y ambas rodillas estaban juntas, buscando algo de apoyo en la otra.

-¡Vamos v-vete de aquí! Aún puedes… irte…

Fue hasta los barrotes que lo separaban de la bestia. Con algo de temor que fue perdiendo de a poco, metió su mano para alcanzar a tomar el brazo del joven. Este hizo el intento de aproximarse lo más que su cadena le permitió. Dejó ver una par de flores en su rostro y un extraño color de cabello. Fue entonces cuando sintió algo cálido sobre su cabello, una mano lo acariciaba de forma suave. Creyó ver una lágrima corriendo por el rostro de la bestia y una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa apareció en modo de agradecimiento.

-No…quisiera sonar…como m-malo, v-vete… ¡Ahora! –gritó.

La bestia se alejó de la chica hasta el otro extremo de la solitaria jaula, comenzó a perder el control, se escuchó un gruñido mitad animal y mitad humano, las cadenas sonaba y los barrotes se movían. No supo cómo hacer en ese momento. Todo lo que se escuchaba eran los sonidos que él mismo creaba, hasta que una voz se sobrepuso al ruido. La princesa comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna. Los golpes de la bestia desistieron lentamente al escucharla. Aquella voz le producía un nudo en su garganta.

"_Quisiera salir, quisiera salir_

_De este horrible lugar,_

_Ella lo intentó, ella lo intentó_

_Pero no pudo escapar..._"

"_Una princesa deformada_

_Una bestia que come frío,_

_Y la estrella principal…"_

La letra entró por sus oídos y clavó unas garras en su corazón. ¡Era simplemente la voz de un ángel!Un ángel que decaía en aquel sitio oscuro.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, por lo que continuó caminando un poco más allá. ¿Había acaso alguna salida?

Unos pasos más allá había una carpa más pequeña de color rojo, sobre ella un letrero que decía "Estrellas principales" con letras doradas y bastante elegantes. Era lo más colorido que había visto desde que entró ahí, por el suelo había flores de colores y olía bastante bien en comparación a todo lo demás, tan bien como un perfume…


	4. Capítulo 4: Las estrellas principales

**(Aclaración: Las "flores" son heridas. Cada vez que ellos intentaban escapar, el domador les hacía una marca con ácido. Para no mostrar aquellas lesiones, ellos mismos se dibujaban flores.)**

Movió un poco la entrada de la carpa y divisó un poco más allá una chica sentada, con un cabello castaño claro y con ropa colorida también. No parecía notar la presencia de alguien en su carpa. Continuó examinando con la mirada, hasta que logró encontrar lo que era diferente en ella. Había una cabeza extra en aquel cuerpo.

-¡Oh! ¡Hay alguien nuevo! ¿Hoy habrá un espectáculo?- dijo la cabeza de la chica.

Esta se levantó y se aproximó a la niña quién observó como aquellas cabezas estaban cosidas grotescamente al cuerpo. La cabeza de chico tenía algunas flores en el rostro, pero el de ella era una piel tersa y pálida.

-¡Me encanta este circo! ¡Es divertido, muy, muy divertido!- exclamó sonriente.

-No… este lugar es horrible-replicó en voz baja la cabeza del chico.- Escapa de este lugar.

La rubia puso una flor en el cabello de la niña sin dejar de sonreír de una manera algo nerviosa.

-Me presento, soy o mejor dicho somos las estrellas principales del circo.-Comentó con un cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz, pero luego comenzó a hablar con un entusiasmo exagerado.- ¿Sabes? ¡Este lugar es muy divertido! En este lugar siempre me han querido mucho, y "él" siempre me dice que soy la estrella principal. ¿No es eso genial?

Su voz sufrió distintos cambios, terminando con un tono muy alegre y casi gritando, pero en su rostro había una expresión de angustia y una mezcla extraña, mientras que en el de la cabeza de su acompañante, era de serenidad.

-"Él" no está oyendo. No está.- respondió el joven.

Pudo notar como ambos rostros se relajaban pero la chica de rubios cabellos había comenzado a sollozar.

-No soporto seguir fingiendo que todo está bien y que este lugar es maravilloso, pero nada puedo hacer para solucionarlo. Soy la única que no tiene flores en su rostro, pero a cambio he tenido que actuar de forma natural y graciosa cuando en realidad desearía estar… ¿Aterrada? ¿Asustada? Nosotros compartimos este cuerpo, y estamos unidos de forma extraña, esas cicatrices duelen y mucho. Antes éramos personas separadas, normales. Nos rehízo como su fuéramos un puzle. La princesa, ella era muy hermosa y lo sigue siendo, pero cada día decae de forma aún más rápida que la de nosotros… sus piernas fueron reemplazadas por las de un ciervo. Y la bestia… ¿No es suficiente para él? – preguntó llorando ya de forma desconsolada.

La joven se acercó a ambos que lloraban y los abrazó con algo de temor a tocar alguna de sus cicatrices, estos aceptaron el abrazo, mientras le susurraban que escapara, antes de que fuera tarde. El abrazó se extendió por algunos minutos, luego la condujeron fuera de su carpa.

Una melodía lenta comenzaba a surgir de quién sabe dónde. Todos la pudieron escuchar.

-¡Vete! – dijeron al unísono la bestia, la princesa y las estrellas principales.

-¡De prisa, de prisa! Él ya debe estar por llegar, cada vez que regresa se escucha esa música que odiamos profundamente.

La melodía se hacía más fuerte haciendo que todos los presentes se sintieran abrazados por una sensación que los abatía con tan sólo oír un par de segundos. Melodía que fue acompañado por risas, susurros y murmullos inentendibles de seres que no se hacían presentes aún. La bestia comenzó al golpear la jaula.

El tiempo avanzaba rápido y las estrellas principales buscaban alguna salida para la chica, pero no había ninguna puerta, no había salida. Voces acompañaron al ruido que iba en aumento. Sin otra alternativa la empujaron y la cubrieron con algunas telas sucias que había por ahí.

-No te muevas.-dijeron en voz baja y se alejaron.

Una voz grave apareció resaltando sobre todo lo demás.

-¡Buenas tardes mis inútiles monstruos de circo!… ¿Adivinan que día es hoy? ¡Hoy es día de dar un show! Conseguí algunos espectadores ansiosos por ver el acto, muchos de ellos son extranjeros. ¿Dónde está mi estrella principal?

-¡Acá estoy! ¡Acá!

-¡Ah! Mi estrella principal… ¿Por qué no aprenden de ella? De su desplante escénico, de su alegría, además de ser la única que no ha intentado hacer tonterías. Y a ustedes inútiles, si no quieren unas flores de ácido en sus rostros y brazos, comiencen a actuar mejor, que la última vez fue un desastre.- su voz era iracunda.- Ah, y por último, princesa deja de pedirle ayuda al público, después creerán que te trato mal.

Se hizo un silencio total. Debajo de las telas, estaba acurrucada, respirando lentamente para no levantar sospechas sobre su escondite.

-Hay un olor extraño… quizá por eso la bestia no se calma.- caminó por aquel lugar.- huele como a humano, ¿Qué es lo que me están escondiendo?

Sintió pavor en aquel instante, ya la había descubierto. Su mano había comenzado a temblar levemente, pero lo calmó de manera rápida, cualquier movimiento, ruido o respiración extraña podría escucharse.

-Mi estrellita, dime ¿Me ocultas algo?... sabes que odiaría eso ¿No?

-No Señor Domador, no le oculto nada.- su voz sonó temblorosa, buscó una excusa rápida.- Sólo deseaba preguntar ¿Me podría conseguir algo de fruta fresca?

-Después. ¿Tú sabes… que si mientes, tu rostro recibirá un poco de ácido? ¿Eso quieres, tus primeras flores en tu rostro?

-Sí, lo sé… no, no quiero.

-¡Perfecto! Lo has entendido muy bien al parecer. ¿Qué pensará el público al ver que esta hermosa estrella principal tiene unas sucias flores opacando su belleza natural?- siguió caminando, haciendo eco con cada paso. – Y bien, ¿Me vas a decir dónde está?

-No le oculto nada.

-Si alguien está en este lugar, no sólo te castigo a ti, sino que a todos, ¡ME ESCUCHARON! A TODOS.-Gritó sacando una voz que produjo que todos se estremecieran.

Fue entonces cuando su andar se detuvo justo en frente del montón de telas sucias…

(Lamento la brevedad de este capítulo, los próximos tendrán mayor extensión, este capítulo era más que nada centrado en las estrellas principales como su título lo dice.)


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Una salida?

El montón de telas era lo único que la separaba del Domador quien quiso jugar con ellos un rato y hacer como si no los hubiese visto y caminó alejándose del lugar.

-¿Se acuerdan de la chica con cuernos? ¡Ah, ella era hermosa! Una lástima que terminara de esa forma- se lamentó, provocando que la princesa tuviera tristes recuerdos.

Le dolía la ausencia de esa chica que había sido una amiga en aquel sitio, aunque se sintió aliviada que dejara el montón de telas atrás. Pero fue sólo por unos segundos, el Señor Domador se devolvió y quitó los trapos viejos con su bastón.

Encontró a una chica con los ojos cerrados y encogida, la movió con su bastón, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna, luego pasó sus dedos por sus mejillas. Ella sintió unos dedos viscosos, pero no se movió, estaba aparentando estar muerta.

-Me siento decepcionado de mi estrella principal… ¿Me mentiste por esta humana? Además parece que está muerta- dio un pequeño golpe con su bastón para asegurarse.

Todos habían comprendido el plan, a excepción de la bestia, quién al verla en el suelo y escuchando las palabras del Señor Domador no evitó que una lágrima corriera por su rostro y golpeara los barrotes con su cuerpo.

-¿Tienes hambre acaso? ¿Quieres a esta linda chica?- bromeó el domador riendo.

Negó con su cabeza, desesperado por acercarse a ella, quién había sido amable con todos y había deseado ayudar. Rogó con toda su fuerza interior que el domador la dejara en paz y no se la diera como comida, se alejó de ahí.

El domador dejó a la chica donde mismo y miró a las estrellas principales. Una mirada llena de ira se apoderó de él, agarró con fuerza la muñeca del brazo de su estrella.

-Mi estrellita… ¡Mi estrellita mentirosa tendrá sus primeras flores!- exclamó.

-¡No!-una lágrima se asomó por los ojos de la estrella.

El domador ignoró eso y desapareció afirmando el brazo de la chica y del chico, casi arrastrando el cuerpo compartido por ambos, este no hacía resistencia alguna, sabían que si se negaban todo sería peor. Si es que eso era posible.

Todo quedó en silencio por un par de segundos, momentos en los cuales en la "chica muerta" se levantó y fue a calmar a la bestia e intentaba buscar una salida. El silencio del lugar fue interrumpido por un grito desgarrador seguido por el llanto de la joven de cabellos dorados. Los gritos continuaron casi por una eternidad por los que escuchaban con dolor los quejidos.

-¡Por mentirosa! ¡Eres una malagradecida! Te di todo lo que pediste ¿Y así me pagas? Mi favorita, mi linda estrella es una mentirosa… ¡Grita si quieres y sigue gritando malagradecida! ¿No vas a decir nada eh?... Por mentir, tu otra cabeza o mejor dicho tu hermano también pagará.

-¡NO! ¡Él no! ¡Fue mi mentira, no la de él!- gritó.- ¡Jamás estuve bien en este lugar! Y mi hermano tampoco, ¿Cree que nuestras heridas grotescas no duelen? Usted… -fue interrumpida por un grito de su otra cabeza.

Mientras tanto la bestia había perdido el control y gruñía, la princesa cantaba desde su encierro, tapando sus oídos.

"_Hay un lugar muy pero muy extraño,_

_Los guardianes miden más de 10 metros,_

_Las figuran son deformes y extrañas,_

_Pero tú aún puedes escapar,_

_Sólo por unos segundos…_

_Cierra tus ojos y vete de acá,_

_Y al volver,_

_Sólo debe sonreír…"_

La bestia se había echado en el suelo, la voz de la princesa lo había serenado, pero el llanto de las estrellas lo dañaba. Levantó su vista y descubrió que la joven lo observaba.

-Vamos…v-vete d…de acá.-sonrió levemente.

La joven asintió con su cabeza y fue con la princesa.

-Dile… a las estrellas que yo no quería que eso pasara… ¡Yo deseaba ayudar!-dijo mordiendo sus labios y conteniendo el llanto.

-Claro que no deseabas eso…-contesto gentilmente.- no te preocupes, ese fue un pequeño sacrificio que hicieron por ti, para que escapes.

La princesa limpió su rostro para sonreírle mientras ella caminaba a un espacio negro que nacía de la nada. Era una salida. La joven se despidió en voz baja y corrió a la oscuridad, pero cada paso que daba la hacía sentir más culpable de dejarlos en aquel sitio.

Deseaba escapar con ellos, llevarlos a un lugar donde no sufrieran más horrores, cualquier lugar era mejor que ese.

El pensamiento la había distraído de la huída, llevaba segundos corriendo en la completa oscuridad, una sensación desesperante apareció, haciendo que cada vez su andar fuera más lento, hasta que cayó al suelo sin poder moverse. Su cuerpo no se podía mover, un escalofrío fue lo único que sintió, acompañado de miedo.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. No había nada parte de oscuridad y soledad en aquella trampa. Aquel circo estaba diseñado y encantado para que nadie saliera. Y ella parecía no ser la excepción.

Un viento helado y una risa grave se sintieron en el lugar…


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿Un juego o una trampa?

Trató de distraerse con algún pensamiento positivo, pero estos se escondían dentro de su mente y no deseaban salir. Unos fríos brazos la rodearon, un escalofrío recorrió cada uno de sus huesos. Los brazos la apretaban y no la dejaban respirar.

-¿Asustada?- fue casi un susurro.- ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Dejarás que te consuma el pánico? Ja, ja, ja.

Risas y murmullos surgieron, pero ni se acercaban a un tono de algún humano, sufrieron una transformación con el paso de los segundos hasta llegar ser gritos insoportables, obligándola a tapar sus orejas. El miedo se había personificado y la apretaba cada vez más, sus piernas temblaban, ni sus lágrimas tenían el suficiente coraje como para salir. Su corazón latía rápidamente, acelerándose cada segundo más, se repetía una y otra vez _**"Esto no está pasando, esto… no es real"**_ Pero las miles de criaturas que gritaban vociferaban _**"Sí es real"**_

-¿Leen sus pensamientos? ¿Dices que esto no es real? ¡Creo que tenemos que demostrarle que sí lo es!… ¡Vamos, susurremos más fuerte que tan reales somos!

Por fin pudo abrir su boca y dejó escapar un grito.

-¡NO! ¡No les tengo miedo! No me pueden hacer nada si no les tengo miedo.

Las voces bajaron su intensidad, la oscuridad escapaba dejando ver una luz en la lejanía, pero no se iba a ir sin antes jugar por un momento. Las sombras formaban figuras y seres aterradores, pero la chica ya sabía controlarse, intentó esbozarle una sonrisa a la oscuridad, muerta de miedo en su interior, pero segura en su exterior.

Las sombras comprendieron que esta vez no había conseguido una víctima y se retiraron con la oscuridad, pero no sin antes meditar por un segundo. ¿Las sombras? ¿Pensar? Las de este lugar sí, tenían conciencia. ¿Realmente alguien había conseguido ganarles? Sí, ella.

Dejaron a la vencedora del juego en medio del escenario, completamente sola. Miró a sus lados, no habían rastros de la princesa, de la bestia, de las estrellas, del domador ni de nadie.

La puerta por donde había entrado estaba frente a sus ojos, presentándole la oportunidad perfecta para escapar. Ahí comenzó el dilema ¿Irse sola? ¿Intentar ayudarlos?... Lo pensó por un par de minutos, para finalmente llegar a la conclusión "Si ya estoy acá, al menos debería intentarlo… después de todo, gracias a ellos estoy pudiendo salir."

Fue hasta la puerta negra de antes y la abrió con seguridad. La princesa estaba dibujando unas flores en el rostro de los gemelos con algo negro, la bestia los miraba con una cierta lejanía y rostro compasivo. Todos voltearon al oír la puerta.

-Dije que quería ayudarlos.

En los rostros de aquellas criaturas apareció el brillo de una esperanza. Se acercaron a ella, la princesa la abrazó, la bestia le sonrió y los gemelos le tomaron una mano.

-¡Pero de prisa! ¡Vamos, corran!-exclamó.

Corrieron lo más rápido que sus cadenas de permitían, ella tuvo que ayudar a la princesa, pues sus piernas eran lentas. Vieron la luz del exterior lejana, muy lejana, el pasillo parecía interminable. Lograron salir de la carpa. Respiraron el aire puro y sintieron la calidez tan extrañada de un sol que no habían visto en tiempo.

Las bailarinas de antes continuaban bailando guiándose por la melodía eterna de los acordeones.

-¡Podemos escapar!- gritó la princesa cada vez más emocionada.

Ambas cesaron su baile y se agacharon, la de cabello blanco le sonrió tristemente mientras la otra bailarina miraba a los demás.

-Princesa… No creerás eso… ¿Cierto?- preguntó con un tono de voz muy sutil.

-Ella entró… y pudo salir de la carpa- agregó ahora con desesperación.

Extendió uno de sus brazos y con mucho cuidado acarició el cabello de la princesa, ella parecía estar resignada a quedarse en aquel sitio.

-Ella si puede, nosotros no. Me recuerda a mí esa chica, cuando era alguien normal…

La bestia dio unos pasos adelantes e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para hablarle a la bailarina de cabellos blancos.

-Por… favor… d-deja… que ella… salga…te… lo ruego…

Hubo un silencio mientras pensaba, ella había estado hace años ahí, pero no por eso su corazón se había endurecido, veía a todos de manera especial al ser mucho más pequeños en comparación, y la joven le traía recuerdos que añoraba.

-Me costará un par de flores… pero lo haré, después de todo, eso es lo que todos deseamos. Salir de acá… Te daré las instrucciones, pequeña escucha atentamente. Debes ir corriendo hasta la parte del bosque donde los árboles comienzan a estar más separados, debes cerrar tus ojos y correr aún más rápido, escucharás voces tenebrosas y sentirás una que otra mano viscosa rozando tu brazo, pero no debes rendirte ante eso. Si abres los ojos, estarás perdida.

Las danzarinas se despidieron y volvieron a su baile habitual, observando con tristeza la escena de despedida. La princesa la miró y le pasó una mano por su rostro, sin flores, sin dolor.

-Yo… realmente habría deseado sacarlos… pero no se puede.- una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Hicieron una pequeña fila para abrazarla y despedirse, deseaban tener la suerte de poder escapar.

-Adiós…y…ten cuidado…-la bestia se volteó luego de despedirse.

-Lo siento por lo de sus flores… fue mi culpa.

-¡No te preocupes!- exclamaron al unísono.

-Mucha suerte en tu escapada… gracias por al menos intentarlo- concluyó la princesa.

Se alejó de todos, caminó rápidamente hasta llegar al punto donde debía cerrar sus ojos. Comenzó a correr y ocurrió todo lo que la chica de cabellos blancos le dijo. La voz del domador se escuchó a los minutos.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó con tono juguetón- ¿Eh?

-Lejos de acá.

-¡Oh! ¡Miren que chica tan valiente! Pero… ¿No te olvidas de algo?... Quizá… De… ¿Llevarte a esas criaturas? Ah, cierto, son mías. Y nuestra pobre chica valiente no los puede salvar ¡Qué desgracia!

-¿Hay alguna manera de hacerlo?

-Hay muchas, pero para todas necesitas mi permiso, todo me obedece a mí… ¿Qué te parece un juego?

…


	7. Capítulo 7: ¡FUERA LUCES!

-¿Un juego? – repitió de manera involuntaria.

Se detuvo, pero sin abrir sus ojos, necesitaba pensarlo con detalle, pero sabía que el tiempo era algo peligroso estando en aquella situación. ¿Aceptar un juego por parte de aquel domador? _¿Un juego o una trampa?_

-¡Oh, vaya estás mostrando interés! Muchos me ignoraron completamente al darles esta opción… No tengo deseos de contarte con mucho detalle, si no perderá la gracia para mí, pero sólo te diré que haré realidad los peores monstruos para ti, y estarás en un laberinto.

No sonaba **tan **mal, después de todo, sabía que todos los monstruos de ese lugar no podrían atacarla.

-¿Sólo eso será?

-No, ja ja ja, ¡claro que no! Luego de eso, si es que logras salir, vendrán adivinanzas… ¡A todos los jóvenes les gustan! Son 3 cartas, 1 de ellas salva a un inútil monstruo, la otra hará realidad un monstruo que te molestará y te distraerá y la última… Mi favorita sería… la carta que si la sacas, te ganas un par de flores en el rostro.

Tocó su mejilla con delicadeza… Un par de flores sobre su cara. Pensó en rechazar todo y sólo escapar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la princesa y sus súplicas, en la bestia y sus caricias, en los gemelos sin los cuales ya estaría muerta… ¡No podía defraudarlos, no podía y no quería!

-A-acepto- sus piernas temblaron y la voz a penas se escuchó.

-Ya aceptaste, ahora te contaré lo demás, niña valiente- le dio una mirada con desdén.- En el juego de las cartas si te quemas más de 6 veces, eres parte del circo… Sí, es una buena alternativa, los otros ya me están aburriendo y necesito "gente" nueva.

Tragó saliva de forma lenta… ¿En qué se había metido? ¡Era obvio que no jugaría limpio! Un ruido muy fuerte comenzó a surgir desde el suelo, como si fuese un terremoto, abrió de a poco los ojos para ver como los árboles desaparecían ante ella y a cambio surgían de la tierra paredes gruesas y de colores oscuros. Era el laberinto, un líquido negro chorreaba de los muros.

-Valiente tontita, ¡Disfruta tu pequeño laberinto, que tuve que calar en lo profundo de tu mente para conocer tus miedos! Sería una pena… morir acá ¿no?

La risa del domador entró por sus oídos causándole la sensación de eco. Pestañeó y al volver a mirar en donde estaba, todo era completamente diferente. Todas las sensaciones y emociones que había sentido al llegar a ese circo no eran absolutamente nada comparadas ante lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, jamás el miedo que había conocido se acercaba a eso. Sería mejor no describir el infierno que estaba ante sus ojos ya tan aterrados.

Tapaba su boca para evitar gritar desesperadamente, todo ahí era grotesco y horrorizante, ¡El olor! Le producía arcadas y mareos. Había un silencio sepulcral, pero las risas no se hicieron esperar.

Comenzó a caminar intentando escapar de ese laberinto. Todo era una pesadilla, una larga y extensa pesadilla de la cual parecía que jamás iba a despertar. El suelo era pegajoso y de un color oscuro. Sintió algo rozando sus piernas, en un instinto de protección miró y logró ver cientos de arañas y escarabajos trepando por ella. Dio un grito y las lágrimas lo escoltaron, simplemente corrió sin darse cuenta de nada más. ¿Pero de qué servía correr? Todo estaba completamente rodeado de insectos y criaturas que le aterraban, la observaban con sonrisas perturbantes y ojos divertidos ante el miedo. Comenzaron a perseguirla, algunos se trasformaban, otros desaparecían, otros lograban agarrarla del brazo y dañarla, alimentándose del pánico y los gritos.

-Yo pensé que disfrutarías este laberinto pequeña, pero por lo que veo… no avanzas nada, a este paso saldrás cuando los otros inútiles ya estén muertos. Me aburres. ¡FUERA LUCES!

Todo quedó a oscuras, su corazón latía de forma exagerada. No se movió de ahí, se quedó quieta, inmóvil, esperando despertar, esperando ser salvada…

Pero nada pasó. Sintió algo viscoso en su mano, algo la apretó, como invitándola a caminar, salió corriendo con toda la rapidez que una joven podía tener. Nunca le había gustado correr, pero ahora se trataba de su vida. Luego de minutos completos de tortura psicológica corriendo hacia la nada, en cualquier dirección, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el laberinto. Cayó al suelo, que ahora tenía una textura suave y tibia, que parecía respirar. Intentó incorporarse, pero unos brazos la agarraron, dándole el peor abrazo de su vida. Algo pasó por su rostro causándole mucho dolor, algo como un corte.

Lloraba desesperadamente luchando contra algo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea qué era, sólo daba golpes al aire intentando que alguno llegara.

-¡A- ayuda! … Por favor, ¡AYUDA!

Y la odiosa voz del domador volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez, no la odió tanto.

-Te doy una alternativa, te dejo ser parte de mi circo y te libero de este hermoso lugar- dijo mofándose.- Pero además…

**(Mis disculpas por la tardanza de este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por sus reviews, me dan ánimos para subir algunos más.**

**Sobre la historia, esto se aleja bastante de la canción, pero por eso puse al principio final alternativo, espero extenderlo 3 capítulos má lo máximo. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!)**


End file.
